Oh, qué vida
by Titanide
Summary: "La sensación de los brazos de Hannah rodeándole el torso por la espalda le hace olvidar aquello por un momento y es que de verdad lamenta tener que levantarse justo ahora." A Neville le gusta todo lo que ha conseguido y lo que tiene; se siente satisfecho con su propia vida. Y sí, es una vida maravillosa.


**Disclaimer:** Si Harry Potter fuera mío, Colin Creevey no hubiera muerto, por ejemplo.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invierano 2014" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

**Para**: UranosDian, ¡con mucho cariño!

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Yeah I tried so hard, to forget where we are and all we do is laugh and we sing. And we laughed oh, and we cried and thought oh, what a life."_ Oh_, What a Life_, American Authors.

Neville no podría decir en qué momento comenzó aquello.

Tal vez antes de la guerra, o durante ella, no está muy seguro. Lo más probable es que haya sido durante la guerra, ya que en ese entonces se empezó a preocupar más por ella. Pero quizás en un sentido más fraternal, ya que a él le preocupaba de sobremanera lo que le pudiera suceder a cualquier miembro de la resistencia.

Pero ella es diferente. Hannah Abbott es diferente en todos los sentidos.

No obstante, Neville sólo tuvo claros sus sentimientos cuando el caos ya había finalizado y el desastre ya había sido arreglado.

Y a pesar de eso, cuando Voldemort fue por fin asesinado, él se descubrió pensando mucho en ella, y en un segundo después se encontró buscándola entre los sobrevivientes, y con algo de sobrecogimiento, entre los asesinados.

Pero cuando la vio, no supo explicar el alivio que sintió al hacerlo.

Porque igual todos necesitan un disparo de luz en la noche, y más en medio de la guerra, que por fortuna ya ha finalizado.

Al segundo siguiente, Hannah se echa a sus brazos para estrecharlo con fuerza.

**o-o**

Ha amanecido nevando y por consiguiente, hace frío en todo el lugar.

Faltan dos semanas para navidad y el ambiente es agradable, tanto como para permanecer las mañanas enteras acostado en la cama.

No obstante, ese pequeño momento de placer se desvaneció al consultar su reloj distraídamente. Debía de haberse levantado hace unos veinte minutos.

Maldición.

No obstante, la sensación de los brazos de Hannah rodeándole el torso por la espalda le hace olvidar aquello por un momento y es que de verdad lamenta tener que levantarse justo ahora.

Siente sus labios en los hombros, los omoplatos y la espalda y él sabe que si no se levanta justo en ese momento, no lo levantará nadie de la cama. Tiene que marcharse al Ministerio, ahora, o Harry lo matará.

Hannah cuela sus piernas entre las suyas y se estrecha más a él. Neville cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, pero no puede permitirse llegar más tarde a su trabajo.

—Hannah… —suspira, como si así pudiera hacer que se detuviera, pero ella no le hace el menor caso y continúa su labor de llenarle de besos la espalda.

El hombre respira profundamente antes de girarse y colocarse encima de su pareja, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Hannah le sonríe desde abajo y Neville no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa, pensando en lo mucho que está enamorado de ella.

—Tengo que irme —y acto seguido se incorpora de la cama, apartándose de ella, evitando así que ella pueda retenerlo por más tiempo.

La escucha proferir un sonido de inconformidad.

—Un rato más…

—Voy tarde.

Neville se ha apresurado para tomar sus vestimentas y entrar al cuarto de baño para ducharse con rapidez. Minutos después sale y se termina de vestir. Mientras que Hannah permanece en la misma posición que la dejó minutos atrás.

La escucha suspirar profundamente y él niega con la cabeza.

Y cuando va a darle un beso de despedida, Hannah lo toma del cuello de su abrigo y tira de él hasta que Neville quede en la misma posición que minutos antes: Sobre ella.

—Hannah, debo irme y tú necesitas abrir el local y asearlo, porque hoy es el gran día, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella parpadea durante un segundo antes de abrir los ojos como platos.

—¡Por Merlín, es cierto!

La mujer se pone de pie de un salto, se enfunda el cuerpo con la bata y sale disparada hacia el piso inferior.

Neville no puede evitar sonreír ante ese gesto.

**o-o**

Cuando llegó, todo parecía ser normal: La gente caminando con paso rápido de un lado a otro. Memorándums revoloteando sobre sus cabezas. El nuevo ejemplar de El Profeta, que ha mejorado en gran medida luego del período de guerra.

Todo es usual.

—Buenos días, Millicent.

El cubículo de Millicent Bulstrode está casi a la entrada del Cuartel de Aurores, por lo que siempre es inevitable pasar por allí. Y Neville siente la obligación de saludar, porque a pesar de todo, lo educaron con modales y un simple saludo puede ser un gesto excelente para alguien.

Además, Neville ha adquirido la costumbre de llamar a todo el mundo por su nombre. Y es que él es amable con la gente que lo trataba bien, y Bulstrode no le había hecho nada durante el tiempo que habían trabajado en el Ministerio como para que él no sea cordial con ella.

No obstante, debe admitir que él se acojonaba durante sus primeros cursos cuando la veía cerca. Le intimidaba bastante. Y es que Bulstrode tenía con qué.

—Buenos días… Longbottom.

Lástima que aquel hábito no se haya tornado costumbre para otros.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

La mujer se encoge de hombros, devolviendo la vista a sus documentos.

—No me quejo.

—Vale.

Neville admite que aquello se está tornando incómodo y es que la mayoría del tiempo no es muy bueno relacionándose con algunas personas. Y no es que no lo haya intentado, pero lo ha hecho, como en ese momento.

Millicent Bulstrode consulta su reloj, esboza una mueca y se encoge de hombros.

—Llegas siete minutos tarde, Longbottom, y Potter no está de buen humor.

Neville maldijo para sus adentros, pero antes de marcharse a la oficina de su jefe, gira sobre sus talones para decirle algo más a la mujer. Millicent arquea las cejas ante sus movimientos.

—Hey, esta noche El Caldero Chorreante servirá un nuevo plato para la cena y con Hannah hemos intentado hacerle publicidad y esas cosas… —Neville realiza un ademán con la mano; ha empezado a divagar—. Si quieres, podrías ir.

Millicent parece meditarlo durante un segundo antes de responder. Neville sabe que ella no tiene muchos amigos y él sólo intenta ser amable. Además de que no exagera cuando dice que Hannah cocina delicioso, porque lo hace, y no le vendría mal más clientela.

—Suena bien, gracias.

—De acuerdo —asiente—. Entonces, nos vemos.

**o-o**

Todo ha sido más agradable después de la guerra.

Su vida con Hannah ha sido muy agradable. Y la quiere, mucho. De verdad que el hecho de que estén juntos y lleven una buena vida es una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado en la vida, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Son sólo ellos dos. Él y ella.

Y es que ninguno de los dos tiene nada que perder con todo aquello.

No obstante, sigue conservando su hábito de acudir con regularidad todas las tardes a San Mungo para hablar con sus padres.

El lugar le ha dejado de dar miedo hace muchos años atrás. Ahora va porque le gusta la compañía de sus padres, sin importar que parezcan no prestarle atención. Porque en ocasiones necesita hablar con alguien y siempre se siente cómo cuando habla con sus padres.

Alice Longbottom parpadea y en ocasiones a Neville le parece como si estuviera sonriendo.

**o-o**

Hannah se aparta la trenza rubia del hombro y esboza una sonrisa al verlo.

—No sé qué habrás hecho, Neville, pero ha comenzado a llegar varias personas.

El aludido sonríe.

—Fue magia.

Hannah suelta una carcajada antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besarle de lleno en los labios.

—Gracias, creo que lo necesitaba.

Neville la estrecha entre sus brazos y de verdad que él agradece que ella haya entrado en su vida de alguna u otra forma. Porque entre ella, su abuela, sus padres, el cuerpo de Aurores y él mismo, no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho de su vida.

Además de que ya no se siente tan sólo como estuvo en sus primeros años de Hogwarts. Ahora tiene amigos, familia, a Hannah. Todo lo que necesita para ser feliz.

—Te quiero.

—Vale —sonríe en su hombro—. Y yo a ti.

Oh, qué vida.

**NOTA.**

Sé que es corto, pero la verdad es que lo hice con mucho cariño. Y te vendría a contar el montón de cosas que me pasaron las últimas semanas pero ese no es el caso. Sólo espero que te haya gustado mucho y que al menos haya estado acorde con lo que querías. En fin, pues nada, ojalá adores a Neville y a Hannah tanto como yo lo hice. ¡Un abrazo gigante!


End file.
